onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo Ace
Appearance Long, brown hair that curves into long bangs that are tied into a ponytail in the back. In his military uniform, he looks long and lanky, which he is normally. His military armor is grey, covered in dents and screws with a few splashes of red paint. His military armor is also longer than the other crew's armor, because of his tall stature. Personality Above all, silent. However, his silence doesn't mean he's cold and calculating, but just the opposite. He can't seem to comprehend how someone can be bored, and he makes up games for himself to play. Finding someone to equal him in cards and in riddles is a lifelong pursuit. He takes a very big brother like relationship to Nial Matsutenko, his captain. He watches over her, and on Dozei Island he was known as "Heartpiercer" for what he (reputedly) did to a boy who wanted to court Nial. He also has the annoying habit of starting most sentences with "...". Weapons/Powers Indigo is one of the main users of the Kyutanto no Ryu style of knife fighting, which uses 9 knives to confuse and destroy the opponent. All special attacks and things special to the style can be found on that page. Relationships Crimson King - ...Come on, have more fun. Come play some checkers. Emerald Jack - ...Inelegant, but fun to watch. Great poker partner. Nial Matsutenko - ...I swear to god, if anybody your age hits on you I'm going to slit their goddamn throat. Also, stop knocking over the chess sets when you lose, we don't have much space on this ship and you're going to knock a piece into the ocean soon. History Past Events As a common citizen in the capital city of Dozei, he enjoyed a life of almost peace, with the visiting White Bloods and various festivals causing him to have a very calm childhood, in spite of the horrible events that were occuring daily on the island. He grew up with Crimson King, and together the two had much fun as children. Unfortunately, this could not last as Indigo met a fair young man with long ears who was interested in his juggling, a habit that Indigo had picked up to entertain himself on long days. This man (who turned out to be an elf) told Indigo about his remarkable split-concentration abilities, and he taught Indigo how to use the Kyutanto no Ryu knife style. At the age of 16, Indigo was drafted into the Dozeian Army, which faught the ancient evil of the IZ. There he stayed until the age of 22, when he was paired with the other members of the Burning Aces. The horrors of war had caused him to become quieter than he was as a child, but his love for games still stays. At the end of the war, Indigo played a vital part in causing the World Noble's airship to crash into the IZ core, and was one of the only ones to volunteer to go with Nial when she left to become a pirate. Current Events The first other pirate group they discovered was the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates, who upon hearing the name of their pirate group decided to immediately murder Nial and the others, because they thought they were desecrating the memory of their dead brother. While Nial thought the 4 vs 4000 odds were good, Indigo Ace and the others eventually convinced her to retreat. After that, they met up with the White Blood Pirates, who also had something to say about the name of their pirate group. They ended up fighting briefly, and came out of it understanding each other a little bit more. Past that, they've been floating on the open seas, waiting for opportunity to come knocking like always. Quotes "...Elves are dicks." - On elves "...Learning to juggle is like learning to walk, only with 9 different limbs." - On his sword style "First, I will snap your legs, making you unable to run. I will staple your sleeves to posts, and leave you in the hot sun for exactly 72 hours. Then, I will pour sea water down your throat until you vomit. After that, if you repent, I will allow you to leave. If not, we will begin putting needles under your fingernails." - On others attempting to court Nial. Trivia Character imported from XYN: Fire in the Hole. Originally made in 2004, the XYN series started with the brief game Pyria, which had all of the characters doing insanely stupid generic crap. Most of the ideas in the series evolved from that simple game though, so it had it's purpose. XYN is currently on the backburner, in favor of Kage No Kokoro, Kazegen's other series. XYN: Fire in the Hole is a spinoff of XYN, in which the storyline follows Cell 5-A, the Burning Aces, featuring the same characters seen on this wiki. The event of the World Noble's airship hijacking is similar to an event that happens in the main storyline. Related Articles Category:Pirate